Dragon tamers
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Set in medieval time the kingdom is always attack by dragons. But once the six teens were born everything for them changes. They didn't want to be what their parents wanted them to be.
1. The seven magical dragon balls

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: Hey it's new story yay. And this story contain dragons. I love dragons so much that I just had to turn this into a new story fill with dragons. **

In Ancient times back to the medieval time. There was a kingdom call Skyrim. Back to this day when the dragons roam the earth. Everyone in the world wished to leave the place but everywhere they go the dragons are there to terrorize everything in sight.

There's some days where there was no dragons in sight and the people are at peace. But in this kingdom Skyrim the people are brave and strong. In the kingdom they have dragons slayers. It consists of the royal family, the noble family, the knights, and some brave villagers.

In the noble family the Briefs are the brilliants. But one day the head of the family fell into sickness. Their only child Bulma Briefs claims to help her father get back to health. She use the legendarily map to find the seven magical dragon balls. She was a genius. At age 7 she master the art of archery. Now at age 9 she set out for the sake of her father.

On my way out of the kingdom the village. I saw a boy at the age of 14 slaying off a dragon in order to save his beloved. "Goku have you gone mad you could of got kill by that dragon how am I suppose to live if your gone,". "I'm sorry ChiChi. I don't like the idea of you being kill I had to do whatever it takes to save you even at the cost of my life that's how much I love you". At that moment she saw them kiss. But in the middle of the kiss the young man fainted. I ran to the couple.

"It's gonna be alright he just lost a lot of blood don't worry I can save him," I put my hands on his wounded chest and became to heal him. "You have the pearl of healing". Everyone in the royal or noble family has a pearl. A special pearl that grants you power. Not everyone is the same. People will have the same power but some have their stronger or have a different color. I have the pearl of healing. Goku cough and open his eyes.

"Oh thank god you're alive thank you". I bow "Bulma Briefs at your service". "My name is Chichi and this is my soon to be husband Goku". "What's a young girl like you doing out here," question Goku. "My father is very ill and I'm setting out to find the seven magical dragon balls,". Chichi was in shock "You mean they actually exist,". "Yes they do I have this map that can show me where they are. If Ifound one then the map will show me the next one,". "Where the first one at," ask Chichi. "The first one is close from here,". "The closest place from here is our village I guess the first one is there," Goku said.

The three walk to the village. "Do you know how they look like," question Chichi. "I never seen one but my father told me that they're orange and has stars on it,". "Goku you have the dragon ball the four stars right,". He nodded. "Do you think I can have that please to save my father after all of this is over you can have it back". "If it's for to save your father then yes but tell me how does the dragon balls help,".

"In order for it to work you must find all seven dragon balls and once you too. You summon a dragon,". "How is a dragon going to help all the dragons do is kill people," Goku said angrily. "This dragon is different. Killing is not his nature unless you wish to kill someone. You see this dragon is call Shenron and he grant wishes three to be exact. But you can't wish force love and can't bring back the dead twice. This is a miracle yet it can be very deadly,". "Define very deadly," question ChiChi. "Like I said you can't bring back the twice only once so let's say you ask to bring back someone one's only interested in power and has a very big army of his own imagine how the world would be if it turn out to be that way,". Chichi had the look of horror "That is deadly but is that the only map there is,". I nodded "Yes but no one knows that the Briefs are the only one who ever found it and owns it who I beg of you to never tell a soul about this. This world is bad as it is. We don't want more destruction,".

"But if someone is to know that you have it. I will like to come with you on this journey to protect you if that's all right," ask Goku. "I will be honor to have you as my protector what about your soon to be wife. Aren't you two getting marry soon,". Chichi smile "Our ceremony is tomorrow. You can stay with us and join the ceremony if you like. And if so may I like to go on this journey as well. We never stay apart before,".

The three start to walk to Chichi home. "You two have true love. That is very rare for me to see but I'm glad it wasn't arranged marriage.". "Actually it is an arranged marriage. Our parents decided that when we were both maybe about 5 years old. They said that we bonded quite well and from then on we grown to love each other very much,". Together they smile and held hands.

"I hope to find my true love soon. Being in a world with dragons means early death that I don't want to happen. Life too short,". "You're very smart for someone so young," said Goku. "I know it's in my family blood. We Briefs are a family of knowledge and in my family I'm the youngest one to ever master archery at age 7 the last one was 15,". "Well were here," said Chichi. Her home is a castle. "Are you a princess?,". She smile "No well kinda you see my father is King Ox and this village here belongs to him and he's very kind that he share his land and it became a village thanks to him so yeah we're kinda royalty here,".

"Wow that's really cool… well I'm still a little kid so where's my room I'm tired," then she yawn. Goku pick the girl up and took her to a room. Chichi stay behind. "Darling who's that," asked her father. "That's Bulma Briefs dad she's going to be staying with us. Also after the ceremony me and Goku would be going with her on a journey to help her father,".

"Is something wrong,". "From what she told us her father is very ill and she knows a way to help him but right now she's just a little girl and we're going to protect her while she finds the solution,". "What is this solution". "Promise me to never tell a soul for what I'm about to tell you,". He nodded. "She needs to find the seven magical dragon balls. Once gather all seven you can summon a dragon name Shenron and he can grant you three wishes that's her solution,". "That's something I can't believe is all this true,". I nodded "Yes you see Goku he has an actually dragon ball so we know it's all true,". "Very well I allow you two to go on this journey with this young girl,". "Thank you father" she went on her tiptoes and kiss her father's cheek.

She left to her room with Goku and her father went to his room. Unknown to the two someone was listening in "So the legend is true I need to inform the commander at once," she walk out of the castle and took off her head-band that represent a maid.

"State your business". "I must speak to the commander at once it's urgent,". "Come on in". She walk in the building and went through a certain door. "This better be important". "Commander the legend of Shenron is true and I have prove". "Go on". "The place that you sent me too a man name Goku has a dragon ball and I heard something that we never heard before". "What is it". "It grants three wishes". "I can wish for riches, power….and the whole world. Thank you for this men take her away". The look of horror overcome her face "What no don't take me away I just gave you great information you can't do this to me…NOOOOOOOOOO,". The men chop her head off. "She was annoy anyways and she told me that she's having my child I had to kill her wouldn't you agree,". His assisted nodded. "But sir wouldn't you need a successor,". The commander then rubbed his temple. "Damn it she was the only women that wanted to have sex with me,".

**The Next Day**

"Wake up Chichi today your wedding today you must be ready," said Bulma at her side. She stirred and woke up "Today is the day isn't it". A maid walked in "Miss your bath is ready everything is prepare for today,". After the bath the maids did her hair, makeup, and her dress.

"It's beautiful," said Bulma. "This dress was once belong to my mother. Also this dress was almost lost in a fire and so was my father. He did his best to saved it and almost lost his life. This dress will be wear by my unborn child," said Chichi rubbing her lower stomach.

"You mean,". "Yes I'm going to be a mother and Goku will be a father,". "Does he knows,".

"Of course he does we tell each other everything,". Then there was a knock and one of the maid open the door. "Mam it's time,". "Wish me luck ladies it was an honor to be in your care," chichi bow to the maids and walk out with her father.

Once at the alter everything was perfect. Her father walk her down the aisle and gave her away to Goku. The ceremony was beautiful. None of them couldn't take their eyes off of each other. She kept thinking that none of this wasn't happen but she wish she'll never wake up. And at last they kiss. Now they were together forever. They were young only 15 but they knew true love from the day they met.

Their love was like no other. Now since the ceremony was over the after party was beginning. Lots of dancing and music. Goku was mostly eating no surprises there. Many people congratulated the marry couple. They had their first dance as man and wife. Once the party was over the couple pack their clothes for the journey.

"Please be safe my darling I know your mother is watching out for you and you have Goku. Goku I want you to have this sword I should of told you before but this sword belong to your father,". The sword was almost 4 feet tall. The handled was gold and also had a crest on it but Goku didn't know what it meant.

When he held the sword he felt like he was connected to his father now. "Also I hope everything will go well and help save your father seeing you makes me know he is a great father to have a great daughter like you,". "Thank you sir," Bulma bow. "Good bye father I'll see you soon I'll tried not to get in the way and I'll be safe please don't worry,".

Now the three were set to a new journey. "I hope I won't be too late,". "It's gonna be alright even if he does died you can wish him back right,". Bulma smile "Yea you're right,". "But that doesn't mean you can slack off just because you know you can wish him back from the dead,".

"I know chichi I don't want him to suffer death because of some incurable sickness,". During the journey Goku never stopped looking at the sword. "Darling is there something wrong with it,". He shook his head. "I can't stop thinking about the crest I know I seen it before but where and how. I don't remember my father and this crest is not at the castle so how do I know more about it,".

"Maybe all the places we might visit has information about it," said Bulma. "Wait you said your family is all about knowledge wouldn't you know something about," asked Goku. "There was some books I haven't read yet but one day some of those books were burn and I think I remember seeing a book that had that crest on the cover,".

"It's ok darling maybe there's a copy somewhere,". "Yea maybe you're right,". Bulma looked at the map "The next location might take about maybe two weeks,". "Let's set up camp for now," said Chichi.

Once everything was set Goku was out fishing. Chichi and Bulma were laying down on the ground. "Isn't the night beautiful," said Bulma. "Yea,". Then out of nowhere dragons were in the sky. Both of them were frighten but then relax. "Do you think dragons are truly evil," asked Bulma.

"Yes but right now they don't look evil maybe it's because they don't see us or just not interested right now,". "But look at them flying so peacefully I sometimes believe that dragons are friendly but all the ones I encounter before causes destruction,".

"Someday we'll find the truth behind them,". Goku came back with fish. After it was all cooked up and ready to eat they slept.


	2. Where's the dragons?

It's been over a year and they found all seven dragon balls. It wasn't an easy journey. They have encounter the red ribbon army. But Goku defeated all them even the commander. Chichi has already given birth to a son.

They name him after Goku grandfather Gohan. It was a wonderful day. The day that Gohan was born even Chichi almost died. But Bulma was there to help her immediately after birth to heal her up. Goku was excited to be a father. Once all the dragon balls were gather they have summon Shenron.

Not once in their lifetime have they seen a talking dragon. He was big and long with green scales and red growing eyes. He was able to grant her wish to bring her father back to health. And they use the second wish to be back home. Because it would take another year to get back by foot and horses. The third wish wasn't used so that was done.

Goku and Chichi went back to their village and show everyone their son. And Bulma went back to her home and couldn't wait to see her father healthy again.

When she got back she notice a figure outside of her home. But notice it was only her father. He had a feeling she would come home. She cried and hugged him. She kept on thanking Shenron.

It has been seven years now. Bulma was now 17 years old. And Goku and Chichi were 23 with a seven year old son which is Gohan. One day they were invited to a ball in the castle of Skyrim. The prince was looking for a wife. So on this day Bulma and Goku and Chichi were able to meet again at the ball.

It was the afternoon when all carriages were outside waiting for the people to take him to the ball. This was the first time Bulma went into Skyrim castle. Never in her life have she seen the prince so she wonder how he is. Was he rudeness? Was he stubborn? Was he conceited? Was all he care about power and money? Today she will find out.

Bulma let her hair up. She was wearing a lovely pink gown. It was strapless. She also wear white long gloves. A necklace that was passed down through generations in her family.

She was sitting with her family and was watching all the dancers and the she notice someone. "Mother father I'll be back". "Don't be late darling,". "Don't worry mother".

"Goku Chichi how are you doing,". Goku and Chichi stopped talking to look at the person. "Bulma is that you look at you all grown up it has been seven years,". "I know Chichi how is Gohan doing,". "He's doing alright thank you for asking I never believe that we'll meet you here I almost forgot that you live here,". Bulma smile and then she sit down with them after a while. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turn around and froze. "May I have this dance,". It was prince Vegeta. He was currently dancing with other women. He had notice her earlier she was smiling and laughing. He wanted to get to know her but whenever he had the chance other women came at him for a dance. And once he was done he was able to get away to ask her for a dance.

Bulma nodded and took his hand. "You are the most beautiful woman in the ball I ever seen". She blush "Why thank you and may I ask who are you,". "I'm Prince Vegeta the fifth and you are,". "I'm Bulma Briefs. I didn't know you were the prince…well I never seen you before,".

"Maybe you might know if I was wearing my crown but if you seen my father then you'll know that I'm the prince". "Yeah you're right". They smile and dance. After a while everyone was dancing to the traditional dance. Where everyone that wants to dance forms a circle the biggest circle is where the men were lined up. And the other circle were the women. When the music was playing everyone dance the same thing then the woman change partner.

But Vegeta never let Bulma go. After the dance the women and men bow to each other. Then Vegeta let to talk to his father.

When he walk to his father he bow and said "Father I may have found my bride". "And who is this". "She's the one with blue hair,". "Never in our family was someone marry to a blue haired,". "But father she's different then all the other women she didn't know I was the prince and…I know she's the one for me I even think she might have a little warrior in her don't you think,". He thought about it and did think she might be a little warrior and also he did notice that his son didn't let go of her when dancing.

"If she agrees then you have my blessing,". "Thank you father," he bow and left to talk to her. She notice him walking to her. "Bulma I wish to speak with you,". she nodded and they sat down. "I wish for you to be my bride. I know we just met and all but I feel that you're the one for me. You're different and I like that,". She was in shock never in her life have she thought if this will ever happen and now it was.

She smile and said "I would love to be your bride,". He stood up and look straight at his father eyes and nodded to him and his father nodded back. The king told6 his staff to grab everyone attention. And he did by using a sick to stomp on the floor to get everyone attention.

"I King Vegeta the fourth will like to represent my son Prince Vegeta the fifth and his bride to be,". Vegeta stood next to his father with Bulma at his side. "I Prince Vegeta the fifth will like to announce that I have found my bride Bulma Briefs,". Everyone cheer. Especially Bulma's parents and Goku and Chichi.

"Looks like she found her true love don't you think Goku". "Yeah".

After a month the wedding was now happening. The castle was going crazy. The staff was making sure everything was going perfect. The flowers were perfect. The alter was perfect. Everything was just perfect. Bulma was glad to have her father walk her down the aisle. She was now felt how Chichi felt when she was getting marry. Chichi and Goku was sitting in the front row with their son Gohan. Also sitting in the front was the King and Bulma parents.

At last they kiss and was now husband and wife or the King and Queen of Skyrim. The meaning of the ball was to find Vegeta a bride so his father could step down and his son will take his place. The king thought he couldn't rule without his queen who died but he was glad he still had his older son. His younger son was nowhere to be found they still believe he is still alive.

The party was beautiful. Lots of food, dancing, and music. And during the party they had a ceremony to officially make them the king and queen of Skyrim. They took a vow to protect the people at all cost. The party was over and the king and queen went back to their chamber and had there own kind of party.

Months has passed. Bulma was pregnant to her first child and chichi was pregnant to her second child. Bulma was always at the library reading all kinds of book and she came across one book she thought she'll never find. She asked a messenger to get Goku, Chichi, and Gohan to the castle to discuss something important.

"Honey I need to speak with you,". "Is something wrong is it the baby alright,". "Vegeta it's alright the baby is fine but I need to talk to you about this book,". she held a book that Goku was looking for. "That book is about the history of my family clan,". "Clan?". Vegeta was about to speak when the messenger came back.

"I'm sorry to disturb your Highness but I came back with the people you requested,". "Thank you. I'll be on my way,". He bow and left. "What's going on," asked Vegeta. "I'll explain just come with me,". Together they walk to the throne room.

"Did you bring the sword like I ask you too," asked Bulma. He bow and said "Yes does this mean you found the answer,". She nodded. "Vegeta the crest on the book what does it means,". "The crest is the symbol of the family clan the Saiyans,". "And also you said the book is the history of your clan so does it might mean that Goku belongs on that clan,". "How might Goku be part of the clan,".

"Years ago the three of us were out of a journey but before we left my wife father gave me this sword and he told me that it was once belong to my father and on this sword it was the exact same crest on the handled,". "Well everyone in my clan was separated me I'm at the top the royal one then there's the middle class, and the low class,".

The former King was hearing voices in the throne room and went to check it out. Once he got there he join in the conversation. "Father would you look at that sword and tell me you seen it before,". "Yes I remember seeing it before but why do you ask,".

"Well you see that sword once belong to his father and it has the clan's crest on it so we're trying to figure out if he's from our clan," said Vegeta. "Every saiyan that was born is recorded on that book that she's holding if you see your father then we just solve the mystery," then the former king walked away.

"Do you know how he looked like,". "We never seen his father before but my father was friends with him they were the ones we arranged our marriage before we were born but my father did tell me that Goku was his father replica," said Chichi.

Bulma opened the book and flip through the pages then she stopped. "Your father's name is Bardock he belongs in the lower class of the saiyans yet he was as strong as the royal family. He died in a battle. You have one brother he's name is Raditz,"

"I guess he died in the last battle we had. That battle we can never forget but we weren't born yet but you were already a baby Goku," said Vegeta. "Wait if you two are in the same clan where's the rest of the clan," question Chichi.

"Dead. The battle wiped out almost everyone except my father and mother, his father and mother and his older brother, and Nappa. And now it's just me, my father, Goku, my younger brother if he's alive, his son, his unborn child, and my unborn child we're the only ones left of the clan,".

"Me in a clan. I'm ready like my father except for the scars. If I'm in the clan does it means I have to live here,". "Everyone in the saiyan clan have to live here,". "Can my family live here too,". "Of course Goku," said Bulma. They bow and left. "Come on Gohan we got some packing to do,". "Are we moving to this castle,". "Yup aren't you excited,". "Yes papa,".

After a week the Sons were settled into their new home. After a few more months both of the women were ready to give birth. But Bulma was first and gave birth to a boy name Trunks. Then a month later Chichi was ready to give birth and had another son name Goten.

Trunks and Goten were like brothers. Gohan always had to look after them and together the boys make troubles. One day they had a ball and they met a new family the Chestnut. Krillen and his wife 18. They got along really well. Krillen and 18 live in the same village but was always traveling and came back and his wife will have another wagon fill with her new clothing and stuff.

Gohan was practicing fighting with a sword. Trunks and Goten were learning how to walk.

"I just realize that the dragons haven't been attacking for years now," said Krillen. "They'll be back I know they will this war is not over," said Vegeta. "But it's nice to have this peace to raise our children," said Goku. The three men were at the training grounds and not to far them on the left Gohan was sparring against on of the knights and in the right were Goten and Trunks trying to walk.

"You're right Goku if I'm having my first child I don't want to lose it by a dragon attacking,". "Hey Gohan don't let your guard down," said Goku. With that said Gohan drop his guard down and was hit in the face. "What did your father just told you,". "I'm sorry Piccolo let's go again,". "I bet my son can do better then that," said Vegeta. "But he's just a baby," said Krillen.

"I meant when he's older look he's walking then he'll fight- HE'S WALKING," Vegeta then got closer to him to catch him if he fall. He got on his knees and waited. Then trunks fell and Vegeta tried to pick up his son but Trunks lifted up his left arm up and stood up again and walk on forward.

"A true warrior don't ask for help. My son is stronger then your younger one," said Vegeta. "I'm stronger then you," said Goku. Vegeta then got in a stance. "We'll see about that,". And that's how their rivalry was born trying to see who was the strongest.

Two years later Gohan was now 9 and Trunks and Goten were 2. And 18, Chichi, and Bulma were pregnant. 18 gave birth to a girl and her name is Marron. Chichi gave birth to her first daughter and her name is Pan. And last was Bulma giving birth to her first daughter and her name was Bulla.

Everything was at peace. No dragons had attack for years now. Most people believe they're gone but the King knows they're not. Vegeta can feel them coming.

Trunks and Goten were only 2 but they were old enough to have their pearls but wasn't strong enough to use the power inside of him and to bring it out by the pearls. Gohan almost master his power which was blue lighting. And with it he can use it with his swords. But it wasn't strong enough to blast it high in the sky but only to the top of the castle.

Even though there's no dragons now they will come and they will be ready.


	3. They're Back

It's been eleven years now. Gohan was 20, Trunks, Uub, and Goten were 13, Bulla, Pan, and Marron were 11.

One day Bulma was out for a walk in the town square and was in a cloak. As she was walking she saw this boy running from guards. The boy ran behind her for shelter. "Miss step aside that boy is a thief,". Bulma look down and saw the fear in his eyes. "This boy isn't a thief he's just hungry and doesn't have money,". "It's doesn't matter once a thief always a thief,". The guards got closer to the boy. "Back away from the boy,". "What are you the queen,".

Bulma took off the hood. "In matter of fact I am and I say back away from the boy,". All the guards bow down. "We're sorry your Highness we didn't know it was you. What are you doing out of the castle,". "I just wanted to get some fresh air now excuse me I got to help this boy,". She went on her knees to face the boy.

"Where's your parents,". "I don't have any,". Bulma thought for a moment. "Would you like to live in the castle with me,". He smile and nodded joyfully. That boy was Uub.

It was a peaceful day when they heard something. Everyone in the village looked out into the sky and thought for the worse. Everyone in the castle all the knights got out ready for actions. All the kids were wondering what's going down.

"Dragons I see them coming this way," then the guy use his light power to warn everyone. He stretch out his arms and flash the whole village and castle with his light. A dragon may have not come back for years but everyone still remembers the signal. If you see a flash of light run for cover a dragon is going to attack.

"Mom what's happening," asked Pan. "Kids be strong ok don't died," said Chichi. "What do you mean don't died what's happening dad what's going on," said Goten. "A dragon is attacking this what you been training for," said Goku. "Gohan watch out for them,".

"Dad please be ok you too mom," said Bulla. Vegeta and Bulma were getting their gear and once they were ready they went outside and see everyone.

"Gohan I trust you with the kids they have been training for this but it's not their time yet but don't let them be out of your sight," said Vegeta. "Son are you ready," said Vegeta father. He nodded. "Everyone move out," yell Vegeta.

"Stay with me at all times don't go running off we're family we can't lose each other," then the dragons landed. Many landed on the village luckily the villagers we're not there and some landed on the castle. Some roar for victory and many roar the cry of death.

The six kids saw everything. But most of all they saw fire and many more. About three dragons landed in front of them. "Use anything you got power you arrows and swords,".

The girls got their bow and arrows and power up. Pan has black flames. Her flames was at the tip of the arrow. Marron power was to control anything around her. Bulla has white lightening. And the lightening was charge at the tip of the arrow.

The guys got their swords out and power up. Trunks has purple lightening and was charge around the whole sword. Goten has yellow flames and surround his swords. Uub has the power to make things sharper and made his swords more sharper.

The girls were ready to shoot. Once they let go of the arrow they felt bad. So did the guys but Gohan kept on fighting. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING STILL KILL THE OTHER DRAGONS SAVE EVERYONE,". Even though they didn't want to for some reason they did as they were told. About 13 dragons came and 9 died and 4 survive and fly away.

Pan, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Uub, Marron, and Bulla were glad to see their parents alive. Many people were injured and twenty died. The villagers home were on fire. And the people who has the power of water used it to get the fire out.

All the people came out and look at what's left of the village. People cry but glad they were still alive. All the grown ups were having a meeting about the village and what will happen next if they attack again.

And the six teens were in Bulla chambers. "I couldn't kill the dragon…why… our parents said they kill hundreds of us," said Bulla. "It's ok I couldn't kill the dragon either but Gohan wanted us to kill them but before I hurt them I can see the fear in their eyes," said Goten.

"I feel the same way I couldn't stand killing a dragon. Was this really what we were train for to kill dragons. If so I don't want to be dragon slayer," said Pan. "When it was over. When they flew off I wonder how great it is to fly," said Trunks. "I know this might sound crazy but after all that I want to ride on a dragon,".

"Don't you remember what they told us before dragons always go for the kill," said Bulla. "I know but wouldn't it be awesome," said Uub. "Let's keep training but not to become dragon slayer we should become dragon tamers," said Trunks. "How can we tame a dragon we don't know where they're at and this was our first time seeing one," said Pan.

"We can figure this out but all I know is I don't want to be a dragon slayer. I'm not killing a dragon again who agrees with me," said Trunks holding out his fist. Everyone held out their fist and they were determine.

"If we do this we might died," said Uub. "We won't died until I have a dragon to ride on," said Goten. "We'll become stronger like never before we're going to surpass everyone even the great leaders ever live," said Trunks.

Everyday they train really hard. The parents thought because they didn't want it to happen again. Marron practice her powers controlling everything around her. She manage to get the draggers around her to hit the bull eyes. Pan look at her pearls that is on her hands and focus on getting the flames on her hands without burning herself.

Bulla master her lightening to get around her whole arms. Now she needs to master on blasting them to a bull eyes. Trunks was going the same thing as Bulla except he master his lightening to form at his chest and blast it of his chest to get a stronger force.

Goten was doing the same thing as Pan but trying not to burn his whole arms. His goal was to get his yellow flames around his whole body without burning himself. And that's also Pan's goal.

Uub was trying to make things sharper by not touching his weapons. Because he needs to touch things to make it sharper. And also he notice with his power can fix the weapons. Like if the arrow lost the tip he can form it back. If the sword is broken he can fix. It's like if you lose a arm you grow it back. Now he's wondering he can fix people like with weapons.

They were training nonstop but they weren't just training their power. They spar each other too. No matter what they train even if they're over doing it they don't care. They want to get stronger so one day they can leave and do something different and be something different.

"Alright guys that's enough for today," said Trunks. Then Goten look at the sky. "Looks like dinner is almost ready," then he ran inside. "Hey stop guys lets go before they get everything," said Pan. Then everyone ran inside after Goten.

Even though in the castle was mostly about manners but they're from the saiyan clan and they're known for their bottomless stomach and for their love for food.

No matter what they have no manners when it comes to food just stuff it in their faces. "Alright I'm hungry" said Goku. "You're always hungry honey," said Chichi.

"Mom all of us are hungry," said Gohan. "Come on I'm hungry all this training makes me really hungry," said Goten. Pan smack the back of his head "Hold on brother it takes time for the cooks to make a feast for us,".

"My son I have to ask what makes you so motivated to become stronger but not just you it's also the other kids," said Vegeta. Trunks didn't know what to say but was save when the cooks came in the room with the food.


	4. Dragons

It has been three more years. And the six teens has finally master their power. Pan and Goten have their flames surrounding them without burning themselves. Bulla and Trunks can control their lightning. Marron can control everything around her without straining herself no matter how big it is. Uub can make things sharper without having to touch whatever it is that needs to be sharpen. Also he can make things grow back no matter what it is.

One day he cut off his left foot and use his power to grow his foot back and it worked. Now whoever lost a body part they come to him and he'll grow it back. Everyone in the castle were surprise at what they can do now. They prove to the strongest there ever was.

Gohan had finally found himself a wife her name is Videl and they're having a baby on the way. Everything was still at peace. Soon Trunks will have to take over the kingdom but first he must himself a princess to marry.

Princess Bulla has already found her husband and he is of course is Goten. And the wedding was coming soon. But it never happen because the dragons attack again. And this time the six teens weren't going to kill them. No this time they're going to leave and fake their deaths. And become a dragon tamer and show the world that dragons aren't evil.

It was a peaceful afternoon when they heard a battle cry from the dragons. Everyone saw the flash of light and ran for cover. The knights and the new dragon slayers were ready for battle. Gohan had to stay behind to protect his wife and his unborn child. The women dress quickly for battle. Everyone that was going to fight were outside waiting.

This time it was 20 dragons that came. They landed on the castle and the villagers home. Then they roar and breathe fire at everything in slight. Destruction was everywhere. Houses burning, people being burn alive, and animal taken by the dragons. The six teens weren't helping but no didn't notice it.

"We must fake our death. Make it look like we were taken by a dragon. But in order to do that we have to kill one more dragon," said Bulla. They all nodded. One dragon was in the training ground. And the teens went there and were ready. The guys did their battle cry and slay the dragon.

Pan got close to the dragon as it was down "We're sorry we know you're not evil we're not killing anymore of you please understand. I'm ready do it Trunks,".

Then he took out he's sword and cut off her arm and leg. Then Uub came in and restore her lost parts. Then Goten then the same to Bulla. Pan did it to Trunks. Bulla did it to Goten. Marron did it to Uub and he did it to Marron. Then they scatter their dead parts around.

Once they were restore they went to the stable and got on their horses. Before they left they look back at the village and said "You must understand please forgive us we're coming back soon,".

They rode off to find the dragons home and train. It wasn't easy to leave their home. But it had to be done in order to change the world.

After the dragons had left everyone went back to their home. The fire was out and the dead bodies were depose. Goku, Chichi, Bulla, Vegeta, Vegeta father, 18, and Krillen went back to the castle to see if everyone was alright.

Gohan and Videl were waiting for them. "Son are you alright," asked Goku. 'We're fine but where's everyone else,". "Where's my babies Goten Pan," shouted Chichi and she ran off looking for them. Then everyone was feeling something was off and look around for them. They heard a scream.

Everyone follow the scream to the training ground. Bulma was holding her daughter arm. It had the bracelet that she gave her on her 10th birthday. The mothers scream while the fathers stare. "No oh please no this can't be happening not my daughter please not her," said 18.

A few days later they held a funeral for their lost children. Everyone was there. Many had cry especially the mothers. Vegeta and his father was in the meeting with the counsel.

"My king what will happen to this kingdom soon you'll not be fit to rule and we have no heir or heiress,". "Your brother isn't back he might even be dead. Skyrim will fall into destruction if we don't act quickly. We may not have a rightful heir but soon we'll have to find someone to rule,". Vegeta had enough of this and his father saw this. "I think that'll be all for today,".

Once the counsels left Vegeta broke down. The former king try to comfort his son but it was no use. How will you feel if you lost your children. His granddaughter was going to be marry. They were talking about a marriage between his grandson to Pan and they were going to be the new rulers. And Marron and Uub were courting.

Everything is going to eventually fall apart in this kingdom. They tried to find someone that is fit to rule but no one yet. Vegeta has sworn revenges against the dragons for taking away his son and daughter.

"Let's settled at the inn over there," said Marron. Everyone put their horses and tied them up. Then they went to the inn.

"Excuse me we like four rooms please," asked Uub. "We only have three rooms available is that alright,". They nodded. Then the inn keeper show them to their room. Goten and Bulla was in the first room. Then Marron and Uub got the second room. Trunks and Pan got the last room.

"Well since I'm the prince soon to be king I call the bed,". Trunks sat on the bed while Pan cross her arms against her chest "Oh really and where will I sleep,". He smirk "Why with me of course,". "Oh my dear Prince Trunks I will not be a replacement to your dear teddy bear,". "Your not his replacement I just thought that since you are going to be my bride you might start getting use to it,".

Then Pan got on his lap and said "I guess I might as well," then she kisses him and it turn to something more.

"How do you think everyone is doing back at home," asked Bulla. "To be honest I think everything at Skyrim is going down hill,". "Don't worry Goten once we get home everything is going to be fine. But if someone has taken me and my brother place as the heir or heiress I'm going to kill them,". Goten laugh. So they went to sleep in each other arms.

"Uub do you think everything is alright at home,". "Everything will be alright once we get back trust me. Now let's get some sleep we got a lot of ground to cover," then they slept.

Everyone woke up and got some breakfast. Then they split up to get some supplies for the road. Trunks and Pan were looking for clothing. There was silent between and Pan decided to break it.

"Trunks why did you take me yesterday,". He was confuse "What do you mean,". "Did you took me because I was going to be yours or since I'm going to be yours that I become a personal whore for you or what is it why did you take me I'm not even a princess," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I took you because I wanted you. The reason why you're going to be my bride is because I said so. I told my father that I wanted you. I seen the other girls that my father and the counsel chose but I didn't like them. My father and grandfather say you were a fine choice,". Pan couldn't believe him. Then Trunks started to walk in a circle around her.

"Your strong, brave, smart, a warrior and lastly you're beautiful. That's the kind of girls I fall for. And I fell in love with you. That is why I took you and anyways you did kinda jump me,". Pan wipe her tears away and lightly hit his shoulder and laugh. Her laugh died down and she kisses him out of love.

After they got what they needed they went back to the stables and got their horses. Before they left they went to ask if anybody knew where is the dragons home. One blacksmith knew where it was. "I see you young brave lads are brave enough to slay off the dragons. See those mountains over there right over it is the home of the dragons. All kinds of dragons live there fire, ice, water, you name it. But be careful no one lives to tell the tale of what happen in their home,".

"Thank you sir," then they left to the mountains. And off they go to the find the home of the dragons. It took him about four weeks to get there.

As they got there the entrance look pretty scary but once they went through the entrance the place didn't look scary anymore.

Dead bodies was at the entrance but once they passed the entrance they can see grass. It was a huge land and they can see everything. They see land for the fire dragons. For the ice dragons. For the nature dragons. And many more for all kind of dragons.

"Is this the home of the dragons that no one lived to tell the story it's so peaceful," said Pan. Before they walk any farer a dragon was in front of them. It roar at their faces knocking them down. It didn't attack but stare at their weapons.

"Guys I think it want us to leave them behind," said Uub. Then they remove their weapons and the dragon flew off. They got back on the path and walk.

"Everything that we know of them is wrong they're not killers. They were only protecting themselves," said Bulla. The first land they got to was for the water dragons. As they got closer they notice something shocking.

The dragons were talking. "Soon our son will take his first flight," the little baby dragon was swimming around his parents. When he got out of the water he saw them. "Momma Papa what are they,". The dragon parents turn around and said "Filthy humans get out of here before we roast you alive,".

Goten spoke up first "We mean no harm please weren't like other humans,". "Be quiet human we can smell our kind in your hands now tell me how can you hear me boy only dragons can understand our language. "Look I'm telling you the truth. Three years ago the dragons attack us and we never saw one before and when the time came we couldn't kill you but we did because we were forced to. And just about a month ago you attack us again and we had to fake our deaths. We couldn't take it no more. Life of a dragon slayer isn't us. We had to kill one last dragon before we left. As for your question we don't know how we can understand you,"

"Please understand that we mean no harm. Isn't us understanding you prove that we're not dragon slayers. We know that you're not evil. When we were force to kill our first dragon I saw fear in their eyes. You were just surviving trying to feed your young ones right," said Bulla.

The mother dragon was at shock. "Two centuries ago their was a man like you. He wasn't was his family was excepting him to be. He was born into a clan called Dragonborn but in our language it's Dovahkiin. You heard of his clan yes?,".

"Dragonborn is the clan of the strongest dragon slayer there is. We saiyans are the second strongest," said Trunks. The dragon nodded. "Yes he left his home and came to us. He was the one who kept us at peace. And when he died I remember him telling me that someone like him will come again to help us. I've been waiting for that time. And since then nothing was at peace we're only looking for food but on that day the human attack our first born and everything became a war between man and dragons,".

"Then what he said is true we are like him. Please we want peace. We want to fly free," said Goten. Then the father dragon spoke up. "If you kill one of us you are dead meat…follow me I'll show you around our home,".

"I'm really interested in the water dragons. I notice that your claws changes to fins when you touch water," said Goten. "Then did you know that we're the only dragon that can survive drinking water,". "What do you mean by that," asked Bulla.

"Every single dragon breathes fire but if they drink water. The water will burn out the flames and died or can't breathe fire again so us water dragons can survive drinking water. What kind of dragons are you five interested in?,".

"I'm interested in the fire dragon," said Pan. "I'm interested in the ice dragon," said Bulla. "I'm interested in the nature dragon," said Trunks. "I'm interested in the sky dragon," said Marron. "And I'm interested in the sand dragon," said Uub.

They all visit the dragons that were interested in. When the dragons saw them they wanted to killed them. But the water dragon told them the story about them. And soon all the dragons accepted them.

After two long moths the dragons were able to trust them as if they were dragons. And so they took their first flight with them. It was hard to hold on but then they went back to the village and got some food and stuff to hold on when taking flight. The dragons has promise on no more killing humans and burning down their home.

The teens had bonded with their dragons. Pan's dragon was a fire dragons. A fire dragon can survive inside a volcano and that's where their home is at. The fire dragon fire attack is the strongest among other dragons. Her dragon is a boy. He's huge but when it comes to the size he was medium. As big as a home. He's name is Igneel. He also can lit himself on fire and it won't hurt Pan.

Trunks' dragon is a nature dragon. A nature dragon lives in the mountains. He was big a medium size dragon. She was green and her winged part is yellow. Her name is Saphira.

Bulla's dragon is an ice. An ice dragon is the only one that can breathe fire and ice. An ice dragon lives in the snowy part of the dragons home. She was big a small medium size. She is white and the winged part is light blue. It's tail are ice crystal it can cut through anything. An ice dragon can become really cold but keeps Bulla warm. Her name is Alagaesia.

Goten's dragon is water. The only dragon that can survive drinking water. It's claws turn to fins when touch by water. He was medium size. He was blue as the ocean and the winged part is sky blue. Can breathe fire but also boiling water. He's name is Eragon.

Marron's dragon is Sky. Lives in the mountains too but higher to the sky. It's sky blue and the winged part is white. Small medium size. He's name is Durza.

Uub's dragon is sand. It can survive a sand storm. Lives in the desert part of the dragon home. She was medium size. It's brown and the winged part is yellow. Her name is Arya.

At night the dragons will always sing a sing to their babies. It was a song that Dovahkiin wife sang to her children and to the dragons.

Back at the kingdom every year they throw a ball on their sons and daughters birthday. The mothers never been happy. Vegeta doesn't know what to do someday he will be force to pick a new heir. He will gladly give the throne to Gohan son but he'll be too young. Since the beginning it was the saiyans royal family that rule the kingdom. He doesn't want a stranger to rule the kingdom that his family tried so hard to build.


	5. Back Home

Back at the kingdom every year they throw a ball on their sons and daughter birthday. The mothers never been happy. Vegeta doesn't know what to do someday he will be force to pick a new heir. He doesn't want that. Since the beginning it was the saiyans royal family that rule the kingdom. And with no heir or heiress he didn't know what to do.

It has been three years now. Trunks, Goten, and Uub are now 19 years old. Pan, Bulla, and Marron are now 17. "It think it's time," said Uub. "I agree let's surprise them don't you think so," said Pan. "You're devious" said trunks. "And that's why you love me," said Pan then he kiss her check.

"But we must tell them," said Bulla. "Let's go then," said Goten. Then they separated to talk to their dragon.

"Igneel I'm going home now but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I do,". "How will I know if you're danger,". She smile "I'm going to merge a little of my flames into you," she lit up her hand and merge the flames inside the dragon heart. Then she lit up her hand again "Do you feel that in your heart" he nodded. "Remember that feeling. Whenever you feel it it means to come me we need to fly I'll be leaving tomorrow,".

"I'm going home tomorrow. If I'm in danger or just want to fly you're going to feel something in your heart ok," then Bulla put a little of her white lightening in her heart. "When you feel that spark in a calm pace just come to me but its not calm then I'm in danger got it,". She nodded and took Bulla to fly.

Trunks, Uub, Goten, and Marron did the same thing to their dragons. The next day it was time. "When we call you and when you see Skyrim don't fly over it just stay low and wait for us we'll find you,". Then they got one last hug and left.

By the time they got to a village they brought horses and black cloaks. It took about two months to get back home. And when they did it was dawn and saw many carriages handed to the castle.

"What's going on," said Marron. They all shrugged. Then two little kids were running. "Hey do you know what's happening," asked Bulla. The girl nodded "Mommy said it's the prince birthday,". Trunks froze. "Thank you run along now,". Pan smile "Happy Birthday," then she kiss him. "Happy Birthday," said the rest.

"As much as I want to crash your party I'm tried let's go tomorrow first let's stay at an inn," said Goten. Again they all nodded. And once they were settled they talked in Goten and Bulla room.

"So it I guess when it's our birthday they throw a ball for our honor," said Goten. "Even mine," asked Uub. "Of course you're important to our family," said Marron. "Alright so here's the plan tomorrow we sneak into the castle and see how is everyone when the time is right we surprise. Our parents are getting old they might died when they see us," said Trunks.

"I almost forgot about Gohan and he's baby I wonder if it's a boy or girl," said Pan. "I sure miss everyone," said Goten. "We all did and think about it we can have our wedding," said Bulla. "And they can go back to our arranged marriage between us," said Trunks looking at Pan.

"We're still courting," said Marron. "Let's sleep now we have a long day tomorrow," said Uub. The couples went back to their room and slept.

The next day they we're getting ready. The guys had on brown leather pants on and a thing that shows an X on their chest but carries an axe on the back. Also their swords was on their hips and wore their cloak. The ladies had bra like tops on and tight leather pants on and they weren't going to carry their bow and arrows and they wore their cloak. And also they had a scarf that covers most of their faces.

Together all six walk quietly to the castle. And since they had their cloak on they were getting attention. One of the workers was sweeping the ground when she saw the six people. She notice a blue piece of hair and was in shock. She thought it was the queen but then she would be alone. Then she thought it was the dead princess but she thought it was impossible she was dead.

As they got closer to the castle they went around the castle to go through a secret passageway that they go through as kids. Once they got in they quietly move around and hid. They saw Gohan and Videl with a little boy. Goten and Pan smile and almost cry.

They move along and saw Bulma at the balcony crying. Trunks and Bulla just wanted to get closer to their mother and hug her telling her that they we're alive. But decided against it. Then they saw Chichi and Goku at the outside in the garden hugging each other. Goten remember that he would always chase Pan in the garden because it was her favorite place to be.

Marron didn't see her parents so she thought that they must be traveling again. Then they tried to find Vegeta. They heard his voice in the studys and they knew he was in a meeting. But they couldn't just stand there against the door someone is bound to walk by. So they knew a secret place inside the studys.

First they went through a clock and went straight then to the right and their was a door that lead them to be behind the book selves that was in the studys and now they can heard perfectly.

"King Vegeta have you made your decision yet,". "I don't think you're fit to rule my kingdom lord Frieza,". Trunks got angry and he quietly whisper "This is my kingdom I'm ruling it not you Frieza,". "But your Highness you have no heir or heiress and I don't see why not me I'm perfect to rule. I already have a son who can rule after me,".

"I really don't know I need time,". "I'm not leaving this room until I get the correct answer,". This was totally making Trunks mad. "We have to do it now and let's make a wonderful entrance," They all smile this was the perfect opportunity.

First they went out of the secret entrance. Then out of the other passageway. And this time they're going through the front gate.

"State your business," said a knight. "I'm here to speak with the king," said Trunks. "No can do he's busy run along now… I said leave,". "Not until I speak with the king,". Trunks and the rest were itching for a fight. Then the knight took out his sword "Let's not do this the hard way,". The knight couldn't see but behind the scarf Trunks was grinning.

The girls move their men cloak away so they can get the axe out. "I think it's the other way around," said Pan. Then the girls move their cloak behind their shoulder and the knight couldn't take his eyes away. "You know it's not polite to stare at a woman," said Marron. Then the knight rang the bell next to him and other knights came running to the front gate. Bulla laugh "This is gonna be fun,". Then they charge at each other.

A guard then barge in the studys. "I'm sorry for the interruption your Highness but we're having problems in the front gate,". Then Vegeta ran outside. Then Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Chichi, and Goku ran outside as well to see what's going on.

By the time they got outside Trunks just knock out the last knight. All six were breathing heavily. "Who are you what do you want," said Vegeta. "You already know who I am," said Trunks. "I don't know who you are but what do you want," he shouted. Trunks pointed at Frieza and said "I don't want you to give him my throne,".

Bulma recognize his voice "your throne?,". Trunks nodded. Then they all took off their hood of their cloak and the scarf. Bulma ran to her children and cry. Goten and Pan ran to their parents. Marron and Uub didn't have someone to run to but hug each other and cry glad to be back home. Freiza was furious in just a few more mintues he would be king of Skyrim but no the children were back and they weren't dead.

They all went back inside to got to talk. "Why did you do it," asked Bulma. "We wanted to get stronger being here wasn't helping much," said Bulla. "But how you're arms and legs were right there," said Chichi. "Have you forgotten about my power I can restore body parts," said Uub.

"Just look at you all grown up," said Gohan. "What's the little guy name," asked Pan. Videl picked up her son and said "His name is Jacob,". Then Vegeta with up to his son and punch him in the face. "Vegeta what are you doing,". "He should of saw that coming,".

"It's alright mother I did deserve it. We all faked our death and made you think we're actually dead. And poof here we are me saying not to give him my throne. You didn't accept did you father,". He chuckle "I would never gave him my kingdom. But I'm glad you two are back," then he hug his son and daughter. He let a few tears drop.

"Are we still having a wedding. We didn't go through with it three years ago," said Bulla. "Ah yes and we still need to talk about the marriage between Trunks and Pan," said Vegeta. "No Vegeta they need to find their true love," said Bulma. "Bulma it's alright me and Trunks are fine with it. Three years away something was bound to happen and those two are still courting can you believe that," said Pan.

"No daughter of mine is wearing that… that… thing," said Bulma looking at the girl clothing. "Come on mother I was out in the wilderness I got used to this,". "No you're not wearing that you're a princess remember,". Then Bulla sigh of defeat but smile anyways. "I'm just glad I'm home,". "So how were you guys training," asked Goku.

"We'll never tell you until the time is right. Now tell me was their any dragon attacks happening," asked Marron. "No not one you know Vegeta sworn revenges against them," said Chichi. They look at Vegeta in shock. Vegeta blush and said "I am a father you know I do care about the safety of the six of you," then he walk to his chambers. Then they went to their own chambers.

It's been a month since they came back and now they we're finally able to throw a ball for their homecoming. The six teens had plan to get a ride today on their dragons. And the ball was going to take place outside. It was a beautiful night so why not. Everyone was congratulating them on coming back home. Everything was great.

Trunks, Bulla, Goten, Pan, Uub, and Marron nodded their heads together and called their dragons. They wait for them to come by so in the meantime they dance. They haven't had so much fun in awhile.

They weren't dancing so peacefully when someone yell DRAGON. And they we're heading toward the ball. All the people panic. The knights came in ready to attack. The six teens wanted them to stop. So they tried. "NO DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT DROP YOUR WEAPONS," shouted Trunks but they wouldn't listen. They only listen to the king. So he ran to his father. "Father tell the knights to drop their weapons please I'm begging you,". "A prince doesn't beg. And are you crazy why drop their weapons how will they kill them. They don't have any powers,". "Father please tell them to drop their weapons,". "No son. Why don't you prove to me that you're still worthy to be a prince,".

Trunks couldn't take it anymore he punch his father in the face. "Fine I'll prove it that I'm still worthy to be call prince,". then he ran to the others. "They won't listen we have to stop this before they're killed," they nodded. Pan and Goten used their flames and fire it to the sky to tell their dragon where they are.

Marron used her power to get the weapons out of the knights hands and broke them. Then the dragons landed on the ground. The people stopped screaming and running because the dragons weren't doing anything. But they couldn't help notice the six teens in front of the dragons. Gohan was shouting to them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THERE,". The teens turn around and walk closer to the people and the dragons were following them. The people kept backing away.

Pan was first to speak up "They're not going to kill us I promise you,". One of the knights found an unbroken sword and charge after the dragon. But Marron stop him and said "I wouldn't do if I were you," then she push him to the ground.

Then Trunks spoke up "All of you heard that we were dead for the past three years but we faked our death so we can learn more about the dragons. They aren't evil they're just like us. All they were doing was protecting their young ones but also they were at war with us but we stopped that war,". "The war between man and beast," said Vegeta. Trunks nodded.

Goten spoke up "The war between us and them started two centuries ago. There was a man name Dovahkiin. He kept the dragons tamed but then he died. And since he wasn't around anymore the dragons wasn't protected. And one day a man kill a baby dragon and that made the dragons angry and that was how the war started. But before the Dragonborn died he told a water dragon that someone will come and will keep the balance between us. But that someone is the six of us,".

Uub spoke up "We were training with the dragons. Everything we know about them is wrong. They're friendly not evil. The six of us were bonded to them. Please let's stop this war and be at peace,".

A woman walk towards them and walked past them to touch the dragon. When she got close she felt scare but she trust what they said about them. She touch the head and felt warmth and smile. Everyone then went to touch them. After a while Bulla said "I'm sorry everyone but we need to fly that's why we call them. After a while maybe you can hear them talk. If you truly care about them then you can hear them,".

They got on and flew to the sky. Everyone stared onto the sky in awe except for one Lord Frieza.

Over the years Goten and Bulla got marry and had three children. Two of them were twin girls. Name Liz and Elia and a boy name after his father Goten the second.

Trunks became the King and Pan became the Queen. Together they had two children a boy name Vegeta and a girl name Shiro.

Uub marry Marron and together they have a son name Buu.

**Author's Notes: Well that's the end I hope you guys like it. But is it over. A sequel is coming soon.**

-Da Kurlzz-

We ain't just a gang motha fucka but a way of life~


End file.
